The Dark Rider
by Gaya gwath
Summary: A young rider falls into middle earth durring the war of the rings. Tenth walker story, legoromance..possibly a MS
1. Default Chapter hate that name

The Dark Rider  
Chapter One: If at first you don't succeed erase any evidence that you've tried.  
  
Hello me again with a new, hopefully better story. This is a girl falling into middle earth. Hopefully not a Mary sue, but it might be. Reviews of any kind are welcome. Oh, and all my stories for some reason have the same name. O wells don't care. I will be deleting my other story. Chapter will have similar name s too. Hey people how many cool quote-like title do you think I can come up with.  
  
~ I do not own anything that you can recognize as J.R.R Tolkien's. This applies for all the chapters to come.  
  
The horses footsteps lightly treaded on the sand covered ring. As the large, thin boned black horse rounded the turn the rider stepped on her outside stirrup, enabling the horse to get deeper into the turn and better prepare for the upcoming diagonal fence. It was the CHSA (capital horse show associated) finales, the best of the best riders (in Virginia) were gathered here to try their skill against one another. The rider pulled on the reins of the horse while placing her legs on the horse's side forcing him to collect his strides (collecting is when the horse pulls it hocks under his body, giving the rider more control over him). Leaning back she prepared for the fence. 'One, two, three, one two three' the rider counted the strides in her mind. 'Keep the pace even, not to fast not to slow.' She had been riding for seven years and had practiced hard, because of this she was one of the top riders in the state, it was a position she was not going to relinquish without a fight. If she won this competition she would be the best, at least for a year. The horse met the jump perfectly, his strides taking him to the best distance. As the horse pulled it legs up and pulled his head bellow them, the rider leaned up his neck and arched her back. Horseback riding meant a lot to her, in fact it was her life. She wasn't a great student, preferring to spend her time at the barn then studding because of this she felt inclined to win the shows, she had to make up for her lack of good grades some how. While the horse was in the air the rider stepped to the outside (the side closest to the rail) and pulled the inside rein, making the horse change leads mid jump. That was one of the many tricks of the trade she had learned over her many years of showing. Judges will mark you higher if you change leads over the jump, rather the one the corners. As the horse landed the jump the rider pressed her legs forward and leaned back to brace for the landing (these jumps are about 4'6 so if you ride don't tell me that you don't brace after jumps because it will interfere with the horses movements). They hit the ground and continued on, it was six strides to the next fence. As she collected the horse she measured the distance to the next jump. They weren't going to make it at the pace they were going they would come up short. With that thought she tightened her reins pressed her legs and urged him on in what would be described as a collected hand gallop. They hit the fence a little long, forcing the horse to jump long, which meant that he couldn't lift his knees quiet as high or pull his head down quiet as low. 'I will have to make up for this at the next fence' she thought as the horse gracefully landed.  
  
Stepping to her outside stirrup and pulling on her inside rein, the horse and rider pair once again made the turn. The next jump was a single triple (one jump with three standards), it was about 4'6 tall and 4' wide. This would be the most difficult jump on the course. One might wonder why the judges didn't place the hardest jump last. The answer is simple really the horses are tired and more prone for injury, and fault towards the end of the course then they are at the beginning. 'Even though the chance for injury are still high now' she thought with a smile, but her thought quickly turned back to the ring as the jump was approaching. The rider quickly measured the distance between herself and the jump. They were set up well, but her horse's hind end was trailing. She quickly gathered the reins to recollect the horse, but he grabbed the bit in his mouth and cantered on. 'Oh, this is going to be bad.' Was all her fear-clouded mind could register at the moment.  
  
The audience saw the horse grab the bit at the single and was at the edges of their seats. This would not be good. In fact one trainer ran over to Ada (the girl trainer) to tell her to tell her to pull back, but even if they did call out it would have been lost to the riders ears. The wind was rushing past them, drowning out anything that would have been said. They trainers knew this and instead of calling out they started to organize a medical squad, that is always present at horse shows, to the front of the rings. The rider looked up at the fence and found, much to her surprise that they were a good distance to the jump, they could make it yet. She tried to grab the reins again, but they were held fast between the horse's teeth. She didn't try to grab the reins back to harshly because if she did it would through him off more and lead to more defeating fall. As the jump neared the crowd watched with bated breath.  
  
Surprisingly, the horse collected under himself right before the jump and launched him self-way up into air. His knees shot so far up that they were level with Christa's pointed ears. (Yup elf, I couldn't help it she must be immortal, and I know she would not loose control over the horse like that is she were an elf, but just present that in our word the eleven reflexes don't work, or the like). As the horse landed the cleared jump the trainers let out a breath that they had been very much aware they were holding, and some of the non-horse related people jumped up and whistled. It was an honest response, they were happy the pair had cleared the jump. Unfortunately the horse didn't appreciate this very much and suddenly stopped, throwing the already shacked rider, forward onto his neck, then proceed to rear. Then the rider, because of her unprepared statues was thrown backwards, relaying completely on the reins to stay on, which would be anyone's natural response, but was very very wrong. She should have let her self fall of the horse if she was so unbalanced, when you pull on the rein you drag the horse back ward. Which was exactly what happened. The added weigh on the horse's mouth cause him to rear farther back, thus loosing his balance. The crowd watched, as if in slow motion, the rider and horse fall backwards, but before they could hit the ground they were enveloped in a white light. The moment they disappeared any memories of the pair were quickly erased from the memories of all those who were present. 


	2. i dont break for small animalsi need all...

Hello me again, and this is the second chapter to The Dark Rider. * and the crowd goes wild * This chapter was hard to write, and I don't know why. I guess it was the whole transient from earth to middle earth (which I didn't even really do in this chapter). Anyway, I hope you like it.  
  
Radiion-hobbitwarrior- I'm glad you like the story, I really didn't think about relating the memory swap-thing to MIB, but now I do. Thanks for your review.  
  
The rider felt the horse paw the air in desperation, but it was to late they were already falling. The horse's back was already behind his holks. There was no helping them, they just had to fall. Even though their fate was inevitable, it didn't stop the pair from fighting against it with all they had. The rider stood up in her stirrups trying to balance the horse out so he could regain his footing. She had formally regained her barring, was in a coherent state of mind and was now trying everything in her power to stop the backward movement of her horse. So engrossed was she in this futile task that she didn't realize the white light or the change in environment. For the fact still stood, HER horse was falling backwards, taking HER with him. 'this is not working. Not that I thought it would but.' The feeling of wet ground against her back cut off her thoughts. The wet feeling intensified as the horse fell further, then she didn't feel wet anymore. It was just pain, pain and lots of it. She had never been pinned beneath a horse before, because of this she didn't know how to react. 'Should I grab main and wait for the horse to sand or lay on the ground?' She chose the later, As the horse turned to its side, she felt her right leg snap, but the pain was dulled. She was focused on the task of remaining on the horse.  
  
As the horse regained his footing the rider slumped froward onto the horse neck. Her whole body was numb, so she just sat there. Focusing on breathing, the emergency workers should be here soon. 'All I have to do is sit and wait, and breath and..' with that thought she lost conciseness and fell off the horse.  
  
Having been recently emotionally and physically tried the young rider, strayed from the confines of conciseness for several hours. While she was meandering the endless void to which one travels when they mentally shut down, she was revived. Spiritually, she felt renewed, she could take on the world. In her minds eye it was as if she had traveled to a welcoming house. The house was not hers, but it had they likeness of ones home. There she had meet beings which spoke in singsong language that fell on deaf ears. Never before had she heard the likeness of this language that the being spoke in. Surprisingly enough, she found herself understand it. Not as one would words, but as one would pictures of what the speaker was trying to express. After she had this epiphany, she was able to speak back, though her thoughts were much more turbulent. As time went on she was able to file her thoughts in such a way that the 'viewers' would be able to comprehend. From these beings he found out much, of who she was, why she was here, and where here was, but upon returning to conciseness she had lost all remberence of the reasons, save a strange ebbing noting in that back of her head. The beings led her too a room in the house were medical supplies were located and took care of her injures, of which she was not aware of until then. As they were cleansing her wounds she felt no pain, but she didn't feel numb either. It was more of a neutral feeling, one of contentment. She watched silently as the beings set her leg, so that the bones would heal properly.  
  
From the 'healing rooms' she was promptly carried (her leg is set people, this may be 'dream land' but there are still human limitations.) to a rehabilitation room where she was brought food and drink, then told to rest. A matter of months passed in this fashion, and her wounds were almost healed.  
  
It was night and she once again went to sleep, only this time she was to awake once again concise. 


	3. small hands move the fate of the world, ...

Yo, sorry for not updating, my parents have taken away my computer, and I'm actually not supposed to be on right now so writing this chapter was hard. I will not have my computer for another week after this, but I will still try and update as much as possible. And please review.It's the only pay a fan fic writer gets, and I would like to know if any improvements need to be made. So just tell me what they are because I know they are there.  
  
Radiion-hobbitwarrior- thanks for reviewing and I have changed the 'vocab' word in chapter two.  
  
ElvenStar5 and Ryuu-Youkai - sorry about this not being soon.I will try harder don't kill me.did you know that when I typed the word 'don't' it idiomatically puts the little ' in, its cool don't don't don't don't..hehe that's fun..keep reading and reviewing.don't don't don't  
  
Groaning the rider rolled over on her side, and was surprised to find that her leg was fine. 'I could have sworn I heard the bone crack, oh well guess the 'emergency squad people' healed it' she laid back down and closed her eyes as a second thought occurred. 'Wait, nobody can heal a bone that fast.but I might not have broken it.but I heard a crack'. It was then that her more then slightly shaken mind reregistered that fact that she was a) not on a hospital bed, and b)was laying on the wet ground yet she didn't do anything to add her situation, she was to tramitiesed to care, it was as if it didn't register. It was as if her mind had clouded over.'All systems are currently down'. While still on the damp ground, she forced herself to look over at her horse that was eating some grass near her head. 'Wait grass? What grass?' running over the previous day 'horse show, jump, people clapping.' that was about where her memory cut off. Her mind snapped back to attention 'what am I going to do? I don't know how to live in the wilderness. Wait! Horse.ride.speed up journey.' She didn't even think about where was going to go, because she was starting to see a way out, she could ride her horse to the nearest town. Where the nearest town was she didn't know or care, but she was eccentric that she had figured a way out, and that's all that mattered, right? That still left why she was here, but at the moment she could careless she just wanted to get home to her friends, trainer, dogs and her family. Glancing back at her horse she scanned over his legs looking for injuries (For those who don't ride horse are fragile creatures and continuously hurt there legs, or back, or STIFLES), while silently praying that he would be ok, because if he was hurt she was screwed. When she didn't see any obvious wounds she got up and walked over to the tall black horse and gently felt down his legs. She didn't want to find any injuries, but she didn't want to over look something and hurt him. As her hands neared his hooves she felt an intense heat. 'Oh, just what I need.' She was at a loss she was stranded in the middle of nowhere. Scanning the surrounding area she spotted a pond that was but a little more then twelve feet away, but that wasn't what caught her attention. She was looking at the edge of the pound. Its banks were made of clay, gray clay. Clay that look like pyoltious, a medicine used on horses when their tendons swell, walking over to the pond she sunk her fingers deep into the clay 'cold.good' grabbing a hand full of the clay she walked over to where her horse was eating grass. She had never been afraid of her horse running away, she was always leaving by the side of pond while she swam(while on trail rides) and the such, which was why she didn't see the need to tie up her horse to a tree, they had a bond. Kneeling down by the big horse she placed the clay on the ground near his feet and looked at her hands 'it certainly sticks to you r hand like pyotios dose.' She then proceeded to remove his polo raps, getting them 'clay-I-full' in the process. Once the raps were removed she, once again, took the clay in her hands and then proceed smearing it on her horses leg, between his ankle and knee. Once both legs were pyoltiosed she sat back, and stared at the polo raps. She didn't want to put them on his legs while to 'clay' was on there, but if she didn't then it would have no effect. 'If it will have any effect at all, I am using clay.' She decided to place the raps back on his legs. Standing up she loosened her horses girth, while remembering the saying 'take care of your horse before your self.' Remembering what her trainer used to say she gave up and broke down, she usually didn't cry, but everything seemed so hopeless, she didn't even know how she got here, the thought had picked a wonderful time to make itself know, let alone how to get home. SO she just cried, and cried and cried until she was sure that she couldn't cry anymore, but instead of feeling better because of crying she felt worse, embarrassed she normally didn't cry in fact she had a reputation of being strong. Now, with a pessimistic view point, she set off towards the trees which were just on the edge of her vision, which she had noticed had been more acute lately. Because of her horses injuries she was unable to ride him so she to lead him by his reins. Now if she know more about the woods or had paid more attention she would have noticed the person, who had been sitting on the other side of the pond.  
  
Dun, dun, dun.who was the person.One guess! Heheheh Yo READ AND REVIEW.I have another chapter but I'm not posting it until I have had at least one review for this chapter.I don't set my standards high, I just want to know if you people are reading this, because if you are and are not review well that just sucks for me so REVIEW.  
  
Dose anybody want to be my bata reader? I think I need one.yup 


	4. Dont follow in my footsteps, I walk into...

Hello, new chappie a-hoy, and guess what I have also started another story, called Fall from Grace.it's a labyrinth fan fic. I encourage you to read and review both stories. Oh, and I don't own any thing save Cizer and Christa.  
  
She had been walking for three days and had just reached the woods that she was aiming for at the beginning of her 'journey.' She had long since started to feel the effects of the lack of food, even though water could be found in abundance. Her slight frame had lost the little bit of extra weight that it had once stored and, she thought, was turning the rest of her body weight into solid muscle. At least she hoped it was, because the gain of muscle was the only positive opponent she could think of in her current position.  
Her thoughts were beging to take a dangerous turn. All she could think about was what would happen if she didn't make it home, she missed her dog and friends, family and music. Reaching into her pocket she grabbed a burts bees wax lip gloss container and smeared it onto her lips. She had found the stuff in her coat jacket shortly after she had begun her 'walk,' and had since then used it as a sort of comfort zone, reminding her of home. Looking up she noticed that the sun was, once again setting, she deiced to walk a little long. 'Well, at least until I find a stream, I need to wash off Cizers legs.' It was the thrid day since she had put the 'poltious' on his legs and, if it really was 'poltious' then it was time to strip it off his legs. The signs did look promising though, he was no longer walking with a limp, and if the heat in his front legs were gone she should be able to ride him tomorrow. That was an occurrence that she was looking forward to. All this walking was really trying her out. Plus, she could make better time riding a horse then she could walking, even though she did question where she was going. All of this walking had given her time to think about what she was doing, like why did she ended up in the middle of a field? People don't fall off their horses and land in near a pond in the middle of no-where. She had pondered that one for many hours, and all she could come up with was that a competitor wanted to win the show so they somehow kidnapped her, in the middle of the show and deposited her somewhere else. She really hadn't worked out all, or for that matter, any of the kinks. She really didn't want to think about it, she just wanted to go home. Hearing the faint trickle of water she followed it until she ended up by the side of a stream. Walking up to one of the larger trees along the bank, she decided to make 'camp.' Or, if you would like to be technical, find a place to check on the horse and some tree roots to maneuver between. Walking over to the horse she dropped to a knee and started to remove the rapes. The hunter green cloth had dried to his legs with the mud and had to be ripped off. This proved to be a more difficult project then she had originally thought it would be, but she eventually found a manner in which to remove them. Once they were off the horse she through them in a heap by the tree stump, stumbling her movements slightly from fatigue. Leading the horse over to the stream she bathed his legs in the shallows. About thirty minutes latter his legs were clean of mud, and Christa had an extremely painful back ache from leaning over that long. Reminding herself that she still needed to check his legs she forced her body to move. Bending over, once again, she felt down his legs and to her relief they had cooled down. For this she was glad, if he hadn't been better she didn't know what she would nave done. She was already about to break down, though she was past the point of tears. Now it was more of a silent suffering. For their was nobody, but they horse to talk to. Grabbing the reins she tied them to a lower tree branch, giving him enough rein to eat the grass growing in spares places beside the tree. She had been taught not to let the horses eat with the bit in their mouths, but she was past the point of caring. Sitting between two large tree roots, she settled down for the night, with a small self- satisfied smile on her lips. 


	5. don't drink and drive you might spill yo...

I'm sooo sry. Don't kill me I beg you. I know I should have updated sooner, but I was busy, I have to find a high school (I go to a private school). Thus, I have had a lot to do. I will write more often I promise. By the way dose anyone understand how to balance chemical formulas? I'm so confused I hate science. So you can review or help me out with science or do both * hint hint *  
  
Bouncing Off The Walls"  
  
I'm bouncing off the walls again  
  
I'm looking like a fool again  
  
I threw away my reputation  
  
One more song for the radio station  
  
I'm bouncing off the walls again  
  
I'm looking like a fool again  
  
Waking up on the bathroom floor  
  
Pull myself together just to fall once more  
  
And my heart's still beating out of my chest  
  
And this town is still making me sick  
  
And every penny from my last paycheck  
  
I've blown on you  
  
I'm bouncing off the walls again  
  
I'm looking like a fool again  
  
So go ahead and take a picture  
  
And hang it up so you can tear me down  
  
I don't care  
  
Cause I'm still here  
  
And I've got nothing to lose  
  
With all the years I wasted on you  
  
Mom and Daddy got the best cocaine  
  
Ritalin's never gonna feel the same  
  
Twenty-four hours on an empty brain  
  
I got my finger on the trigger and you're in the way  
  
I'm bouncing off the walls again  
  
I'm looking like a fool again  
  
I threw away my reputation  
  
One more song for the radio station  
  
I'm bouncing off the walls again  
  
I'm looking like a fool again  
  
I'm bouncing off the walls again  
  
I'm looking like a fool again  
  
I'm bouncing off the walls again ~ Sugarcult  
  
It had been a long night, full of tosses and turns. *note to self- tree roots are not the best beds * Painfully she pulled herself into the upright position only to be forced back down again. 'What.what the hell is going on?' she thought. Since she had yet to open her eyes she deemed that the best choice of action, since she could no longer fake sleep. 'Stupid, stupid me, why was I not expecting something like this?'  
'Because,' her subcontious-like thing answered, 'you aren't used to  
being stranded in the woods. Not an everyday thing for you? Such a  
pity.' 'Shut up, I'm one in charge here, therefore I'm right' 'Oh, your so intelligent, I must tell you its so invigorating being your guidance' Deciding to ignore any further comments she opened her eyes and was meet with a most unusual sight. There was a man sitting by her side looking at her as if she was an alien-thing. Upon see her awake he promptly moved to an upright position and said something in a strange language. 'much like the one in your 'dream.' A small, now all to familiar voice sounded. 'shut up' she thought, even as she did her mind traveled back to the dream 'it is similar' 'ha, told you' As she was thinking the man tried a different language, obviously misinterpreting her facial expression, 'well not really all that 'mis,' which was definitely not the one in the dream, but was still foreign to her. Deciding it was her turn she tried, "I come in peace." she tried, at the sight of his confused face she was at a loose. She didn't know more then one language, how were they to communicate. Then it dawned on her, if she could act something out then he might be able to tell her were she was and how to get home, mentally she scolded herself for not thinking of this sooner. There was still one problem. How dose one act out 'where-are-we' and 'how-do-I-get-to- Virginia?' 'Well,' she thought the second one was not really necessary, if he could show her to a town she could call home. Attempting to stand up, was emptily assisted by the man. 'jezz, so chivalry is not dead yet?' Looking at him she grinned, up at him. He was tall she noticed, 'at least 6'2.' Racking her brain for ways to communicate she decided that she might be able to sketch something in the ground, walking around she searched for a not-grassed covered piece of land.  
  
~~~~~ Legolas's POV~~~~~  
  
Tis strange how one can start a day just like any other yet, at the same time, have it being the most unique day in your existence, up to this point. I was one a simple portal, routine work, making sure that the roads are still use able and that the spider population hasn't grown to greatly. I would willing destroy the whole species, but that simply isn't possible.  
As I was one my way to continue my rounds I came apon the edge of the woods of which I call my home. Deciding to give into impulse I raced my horse out if the woods and through the grassland beyond. After about five hours of on an off cantering and hand galloping I decided to slow to a trot. It was then that I happened upon a pond that I hadn't even known was there. Its quire, I have lived in Mirkwood for, what a thousand something years, (I really don't bother to count anymore,) and have been up and down all the borders and all over the surrounding lands. Yet I have never seen this pond, but that was not what was predominate in my mind at the time. No, my mind was on the figure on the other side of the pool. He was.placing mud on his horse's legs? Why would anyone do that? As I was trying to find out the reasons behind this strange action, the figure started off, leading the horse. In the direction of Mirkwood, so as it was my duty as a border portal, and prince to see that all those who pass Mirkwoods gates are of good will. I followed. Of course the fact that I was burning with curiosity also helped a little bit in my action. 


End file.
